


This Magick Divine

by LightInDarkness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feminine Magic, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Horcrux Hunting, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Polyamory, Sex Magic, Slow Burn, coven magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightInDarkness/pseuds/LightInDarkness
Summary: Draco can't save himself, Pansy can see that now. So she makes a deal, with none other than Hermione Granger. Somewhere along the way a coven bond is created. Harry is the Coven Ward, whom the coven is bound to protect. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	This Magick Divine

Draco looked like utter shite. And quite frankly, Pansy was sick of it. 

He sat slouched, elbows perched on the mahogany wood of the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. He held his fork limply in his hand, occasionally prodding the food on his plate. She knew it was only for show, each day he would fill his plate and take a few placating bites while making eye contact with her; he would then raise his eyebrows for emphasis as if to say, _see I’m eating._

His pallid skin appeared even paler, looking like a thin sheet of tissue paper pulled taught over his features that allowed the blue and purple veins of his eyelids to shine through. He obviously hadn’t been eating and sleeping well, evidenced by the deep grooves of purple under his eyes and his sunken cheeks. 

He looked particularly terrible today, even more so than usual. His shoulders trembled with tension, and he had already dropped his fork onto his plate, opting to reserve his dignity after he couldn’t even bring it to his mouth without his hand shaking. 

She was no fool, she knew what he had done. She knew The Dark Lord was back. She knew he had taken the Mark. She saw the way he would roughly rub his left forearm, and obsessively tug at his left sleeve. The same way Theo had started doing. The same way her father did. And she also saw how it was destroying everything -- destroying him, from the inside out. Draco was the closest to a brother she ever had, and she wasn’t going to let some deranged psychopath take her family away from her. Did Slytherins favor self-preservation? Yes; but when it came to protecting one of their own they were known to display the occasional fit of Gryffindor heroics. 

He had been avoiding her since the summer. They had a tradition of visiting the Manor each summer, but the invitation was never sent, and each owl she dispatched was returned unopened. At school it was much the same, he only ever spoke to her when it was required of him. He used to rely on her, she knew his secrets, for fucks sake they even used to talk about what he wanted to be when he grew up. Which seemed ridiculous now, but she missed it. She missed him. She opted for more subtle displays; pushing an extra roll onto his plate, though he never seemed to eat it, and making the occasional excuse for his tardiness (his nonexistent pet kneazle could only die so many times before the Professors got suspicious). But enough was enough, tomorrow he would leave on the Hogwarts Express for Winter Break; this was her last chance.

She waited for him after dinner…and kept waiting. She was beginning to get irritated, the green velvet sofa in the common room was only comfortable for so long. She stood and began pacing across the empty common room, everyone had long gone to bed. And just then he walked through the portrait hole, his face already set in a scowl. 

She met his eyes evenly, “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing Draco?” She hadn’t missed his late night excursions and she was quite sure Katie Bell hadn’t cursed herself. Even Potter was catching on. 

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re referring to Pansy,” he responded easily, effortlessly sliding back into his unaffected drawl. It didn’t fool her. 

“Cut the shit. I’ll repeat this only once, just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” she bit out.

His gaze darkened. “I was chosen, that is all you need to know.” 

A panic gripped her, swelling in her chest at his words. He made to move past her and up the stairs. Before he could she reached out grasping his arm as hard as she could and ripped his sleeve up before he could stop her. There the onyx swirls of ink wriggled under her nails where they dug into his pale flesh. She knew it was there before, but now she really _knew_ and that small irrational wisp of hope left inside her withered and fell away. 

He let out a hiss of pain and ripped his arm from her grip. 

“First Snape meddling and now you,” he spat out, voice rising. “I was chosen,” he repeated, eyes wide, unhinged. “I have to do this, I have no choice.”

He leaned in, those deranged eyes just inches away. “I have to,” he whispered again.

She realized then that his eyes weren’t tinged with madness, it was desperation. 

She understood then. 

“Draco,” she let out on a breath. 

He just shook his head. Then pushed past her roughly and stormed up the stairs, leaving her frozen where she stood with tears she hadn’t known she shed running down her cheeks. A door slammed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? This is a new idea I've been playing around with, not 100% sure where it's going.


End file.
